thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Lawrence Gilliard Jr.
Manchmal auch benannt als Larry Gillard Jr. Larry Gilliard Larry Gilliard Jr. Lawrence Gilliard Spitzname Larry Körpergröße 1,76 m Ausbildung Juilliard School Filmographie *St. Sebastian (completed) ... Grant (2018) *Hot Air (completed) ... Earl Higgins (2018) *The Deuce (TV Series) ... Chris Alston (2017-2018) *Graceland (TV Series) ... Agent Sean Logan (2015) *Good Wife (TV Series) ... Ken Boxer Jr. (2015) *Elementary (TV Series) ... Dwyer Kirk (2015) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Bob Stookey (2013-2015) *Turnipseed: Legacy (Short) ... John Turnipseed (2014) *Mädelsabend - Nüchtern zu schüchtern! ... Scrilla (2014) *The Championship Rounds (Short) ... James Deacon, Sr. (2013) *Turnipseed: Second Chance (Short) ... John Turnipseed (2013) *Longmire (TV Series) ... Burke (2013) *Would You Rather ... Dr. Barden (2012) *Army Wives (TV Series) ... Marcus Williams (2012) *The Trial of Ben Barry (Short) ... June (2012) *The Wire: The Musical (Short) ... D'Angelo Barksdale (2012) *Southland (TV Series) ... John's Sponsor (2012) *Junior (Short) ... Det. Daniel Abrams Sr. (2012) *Partners (TV Movie) ... Dr. J (as Larry Gilliard Jr.) (2011) *The Double - Eiskaltes Duell ... Agent Burton (as Larry Gilliard Jr.) (2011) *Lie to Me (TV Series) ... Marcus Weaver (2010) *Detroit 1-8-7 (TV Series) ... Lefty Reed (2010) *The Boondocks (TV Series) ... 2nd Prisoner (2010) *Friday Night Lights (TV Series) ... Elden (2010) *Trauma (TV Series) ... Duke (2009) *The Beast (TV Series) ... Raymond Beaumont / Raymond / Nick (2009) *The Highs & Lows of Milo Brown (Short) ... Elliot (as Larry Gilliard Jr.) (2008) *Turnipseed ... Johnny Turnipseed (as Larry Gilliard Jr.) (2008) *Fear Itself (TV Series) ... James (2008) *Numb3rs - Die Logik des Verbrechens (TV Series) ... Amos Shabaz (2006) *Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier (TV Series) ... Eddie Roberts (2005) *CSI: NY (TV Series) ... Officer Omar Lilly (2005) *The Jury (TV Series) ... Corey Hamilton (2004) *Woman Hollering Creek (Short) ... Melvin (as Larry Gilliard Jr.) (2004) *Der Maschinist ... Jackson (as Larry Gilliard) (2004) *Brother to Brother ... Marcus (as Larry Gilliard Jr.) (2004) *The Wire (TV Series) ... D'Angelo Barksdale (2002-2003) *Kill the Poor ... Spike (as Larry Gilliard Jr.) (2003) *Gangs of New York ... Jimmy Spoils (as Larry Gilliard Jr.) (2002) *Office Girl (TV Series) ... Chester (2002) *Trigger Happy ... Ray (as Larry Gilliard) (2001) *Home Invaders (as Larry Gilliard Jr.) (2001) *Cecil B. ... Lewis (as Larry Gilliard Jr.) (2000) *Sally Hemings: An American Scandal (TV Movie) ... Henry Jackson (as Larry Gilliard Jr.) (2000) *Loving Jezebel ... Walter (as Larry Gilliard Jr.) (1999) *Einfach unwiderstehlich ... Nolan Traynor (as Larry Gilliard Jr.) (1999) *Waterboy - Der Typ mit dem Wasserschaden ... Derek Wallace (as Larry Gilliard Jr.) (1998) *One Tough Cop ... Curtis Wilkins (as Larry Gilliard Jr.) (1998) *Die Kriegerin ... Shoeshine (as Larry Gilliard Jr.) (1998) *Mörderischer Tausch II (TV Movie) ... Dontae (as Larry Gilliard Jr.) (1998) *Next Stop Wonderland ... Brett (as Larry Gilliard Jr.) (1998) *White Lies ... Leon Turner / Leon Chame (as Larry Gilliard Jr.) (1997) *Wer ist Mr. Cutty? ... Thomas, Plaza Bellhop (as Larry Gilliard Jr.) (1996) *Trees Lounge - Die Bar, in der sich alles dreht ... James (as Larry Gilliard Jr.) (1996) *Mord auf hoher See (TV Movie) ... Wesley Raines (as Larry Gilliard Jr.) (1995) *Money Train ... Hood (as Larry Gilliard Jr.) (1995) *Lotto Land ... Hank (as Larry Gilliard Jr.) (1995) *New York Undercover (TV Series) ... Quentin (1994) *George (TV Series) ... Lathan Basmore (1993-1994) *Stage Fright - Eine Gurke erobert Hollywood ... Boy Who Stopped (1993) *Junge Schicksale (TV Series) (1993) *Homicide (TV Series) ... William Lyness (1993) *Hetzjagd durch die Hölle (TV Movie) (as Larry Gilliard Jr.) (1993) *Fly by Night ... Jed-Lyte (as Larry Gilliard) (1992) *Bandenkrieg (TV Movie) ... Will (as Larry Gilliard) (1992) *Straight Out of Brooklyn ... Dennis Brown (as Larry Gilliard Jr.) (1991) Writer *1st Amendment Stand Up (TV Series documentary) (1 episode) (2006) Thanks *The Walking Dead: The Journey So Far (TV Movie documentary) (special thanks) (2016) Himself *WikiWhat? (TV Series) ... Himself (2017) *The Walking Dead: The Journey So Far (TV Movie documentary) ... Himself / Bob Stookey (2016) *Talking Dead (TV Series) ... Himself - 'Bob' (2014) *The Early Show (TV Series) ... Himself (2009) *Larry King Live (TV Series) ... Himself (2009) *The Wire: The Last Word (TV Movie documentary) ... Himself (uncredited) (2007) *The Wire Odyssey (TV Movie documentary) ... Himself (as Larry Gilliard Jr.) (2007) *Quite Frankly with Stephen A. Smith (TV Series) ... Himself (2006) *1st Amendment Stand Up (TV Series documentary) ... Himself - Comedian (2006) Archive Footage *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Bob Stookey (2015-2016) *The Wire (TV Series) ... D'Angelo Barksdale (2004) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2015 - What Happened and What's Going On (2015) ... Bob Stookey 2014 - Four Walls and a Roof (2014) ... Bob Stookey - Strangers (2014) ... Bob Stookey - No Sanctuary (2014) ... Bob Stookey - A (2014) ... Bob Stookey - Us (2014) ... Bob Stookey - The Grove (2014) ... Bob Stookey (credit only) - Alone (2014) ... Bob Stookey - Still (2014) ... Bob Stookey (credit only) - Claimed (2014) ... Bob Stookey (credit only) - Inmates (2014) ... Bob Stookey - After (2014) ... Bob Stookey (credit only) 2013 - Too Far Gone (2013) ... Bob Stookey - Dead Weight (2013) ... Bob Stookey (credit only) - Live Bait (2013) ... Bob Stookey (credit only) - Internment (2013) ... Bob Stookey - Indifference (2013) ... Bob Stookey - Isolation (2013) ... Bob Stookey - Infected (2013) ... Bob Stookey - 30 Days Without an Accident (2013) ... Bob Stookey Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 4 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 5